


One Last Time

by LilLegalLoli94



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Clothes Ripping, Cunnilingus, F/F, Immortal Witch, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unwilling Servant, Violence and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLegalLoli94/pseuds/LilLegalLoli94
Summary: After gaining the upper hand, Chienne finally has the chance to end her curse once and for all. But her addiction runs deep and it begs for one last taste of the witch before she departs from this world.Week 1 (Day 1) of Kinktober: Knifeplay
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	One Last Time

Another night, another bout for the cursed dog’s freedom.

Ripping claws swiped after a fleeing body, snatching talons gouging away in turn—the usual midnight affair. Desperation screamed through the air. A battle cry ringed through the shadows. Usually, the tides were hardly in the beast’s favor. Her mistress knew her patterns too well, took advantage of the insanity that plagued her mind when her body was cloaked in the inky black substance. But there was a trip, a slight falter in her steps that made her sloppy.

Was it bait? A lure to drive her in closer?

But such opportunity… she couldn’t let it fly by, could she? No, feral instincts told her to go for the throat. To claim that flesh within her crushing grip. She’d make her regret resorting to such tricks. Even if it was bait, she’d grab it and rip it apart. It’d be the price she’d pay for sticking her leg into a mad dog’s den.

She reached her gnarly claws in, finding purchase around her mistress’s slender neck and shoving her head into the solid stone floor below. Her arm reeled back, her grip tightening around her and feeling the bones begin to crack beneath her fingers. Her mistress’s body was shoved into the cobblestone against, cracking both her skull and the stone. Again and again, as blood began to stain the dark surface and the ground began to break under the beast’s snarling tantrum, she pounded her body away into the floor until she felt satisfied that she had truly won.

She leaned over her beaten body, her grip loosening but not releasing its grasp on her mistress. Tar dripped from her body, her beastly form melting away above her mistress and turning the mindless animal that knew nothing but bloodlust and a scent for the hunt back into Chienne. Snarling fangs turned to clenched teeth. Large, world-ending claws turned back to trembling hands that tightened with ever quiver of her fingers.

“There’s my puppy…” Elle’s voice rang in her head, a hand reaching up to caress the woman’s cheek and wipe the cut bleeding red down her face.

Chienne’s face winced away from the tender touch, her thoughts returning to her one after another. _I have her_ , they told her, _I finally have her. She’s mine. I can end her now. I can finally be free from her curse._ It was all a simple matter now: make the final blow—take the witch’s head before her familiar could fix the damage done to her vessel. Even as she considered the option, she could feel the crunch in her neck steadily pop itself back into shape. Each crack was being mended under her grip. Each gouged groove was slowly being sewn back together beneath her tattered clothing. Time was ticking away second by unbearable second.

 _End it now!_ Her mind screamed its plea, _take her head now!_

Chienne looked down at her body, stared at the colors that had blossomed on her flesh. Damn, why did she have to look so good in black and blue? Elle’s limp form laying helplessly under her body, it was enough to make her salivate. She licked her lips, feeling its moisture creep past the cracks but it wasn’t enough to keep them dry. She tried to swallow it down, but it only served to come back stronger with a surplus.

“Dammit…” she gritted her teeth, the frustration bubbling away in her stomach. “Dammit…”

Chienne lowered her lips closer, hovering above tantalizing lips that smelled of copper and sweat before pressing her tongue past their cut, plump surface. So good, the flavors playing in her injured mouth tasted so good. Was it because of their contract? Was it this twisted bond that made her tongue crave for her like an alcoholic craving for their poison? Possibly but this poison wasn’t meant to last for much longer anyway.

One last time, before she ended them both for good, let Chienne taste her for one last time.

A horrible idea. Every reasonable thought left to think in her mind cried it was a horrible idea. But their wails felt so far away, muddled and drowned behind a noisy carnival celebrating sin and temptation.

Chienne’s unyielding lust dripped over Elle’s tongue and Elle lapped it away with a fervor that could rival the desert’s thirst. A delightful surprise, Chienne was willing to admit. She’d rather kiss a living corpse than a dead one.

Her fingers became more relaxed, siphoning strength from the witch’s lips and using the confidence to play across her textured body. They found the holes and the cuts that lined her flesh, digging their tips into the crimson mess and tracing their lines before they could ultimately shut her out.

She hated seeing them go, her marks and her tags vanishing one after the other before her invasive caresses. Chienne could always make new ones herself, let her claws rip in a fresh set, but such efforts felt repetitive and her hands still felt cold from the wrapping shadows that shaped those deadly digits. It was a short conflict between her desires and the work she was willing to put into having them realized before she noticed a comfortable middle ground teased her just past her fingertips.

Her hands trailed up Elle’s thighs, feeling her groans tickle her lips and her leg rising to her touch. Always the needy one, that witch, but her hands weren’t up to giving what she wanted just yet. No, Chienne was the one who won tonight. It ought to be her claiming her prize first before worrying about what her captive wanted.

She knew she always kept at least one on her at all times. An odd accessory to have when demons were waiting at her beck and call just beneath her heels but Chienne wasn’t complaining. She found the leather holster still strapped to her thigh past the skirt of her dress, found the latch keeping it closed and found the handle of the blade still sheathed within.

She pulled it from its bindings, careful not to let its sharp edge cut into her body prematurely but not so careful to deprive its owner of its cold teases nipping along her skin. She moved her lips away, letting her eagerness curl her lips and her excitement dot her eyes.

Now that she had Elle’s knife in her hands, she felt the surge of satisfaction begin to pool in her stomach and dribble between her lips. Oh yes, this would be much better than anything her own claws could elicit—more intimate and personal than just doing it herself. Let the witch’s own blade cut her down. That was true retribution.

Chienne teased her with it, flashed it before the witch and licking the steel yet to be warmed with Elle’s flesh.

“Resorting to manmade tools now, are you? I thought my puppy was better than that,” Elle taunted her, her whispers running over her brain like a tongue sullying her thoughts.

 _No, she won’t ruin this_ , “It’s good enough for a witch like you.”

She removed her hand from Elle’s neck, the knobby crunch that twisted and kinked its sleek line now straightened with nothing but her bruise to remind Chienne that she once had her in her grasp. She ran the tip over the large print, testing its sharpness by slicing a small cut along its length. It split her skin open with very little effort, little beads of red poking their heads out of the cut before falling to their own weight.

At least she was decent enough to keep her tools well maintained and polished. Chienne went to lick at the shallow incision, running her tongue over its morbid flavor. Her tongue craved for more but such a thin, little cut didn’t last for long. It got an appetite going in Chienne’s stomach, however, working up a low grumble and subtle growl that shook her core and made her hips tremble.

She licked the corners of her lips clean and steadied her hand just below Elle’s collarbone. The tip pressed to her, teasing the springy flesh with its fine point. A silent warning radiated in Chienne’s eyes and echoed through the blade: _don’t move_. Her eyes flicked up to those icy irises staring back at her, waiting for her next move while watching dancing glimmers sparkle like sunlight on fresh snow. Was it curiosity playing in her eyes? Anticipation? Chienne wanted to find out and gave no further delay in discovering her answer.

She slid the knife downward, feeling the low neckline of her dress fighting back against the sharpened point. It edged into the seam, ripping steadily into the fabric before breaking past the sewn stitches of the hem. A light cut went into Elle chest just above her sternum but Chienne couldn’t pay the red line as much attention as she had done to her initial slice. The knife was snuggled nicely between the splitting fabric, hugged on either side by the clean-cut edges. Turning back would mess with her efforts, ruin the groove she had going in her hand. There was plenty to taste after this first step, after all.

The tip carefully crawled between her breasts, working with the gap between the two mounds of flesh to fall just beneath her rib cage. Chienne gave a short pause at the checkpoint, appreciating how her chest rose and fell with every deep breath. How her stomach shuddered away from the blade’s tip when it felt its prick poking at the supple flesh. How the fabric still covering a majority of her breast steadily trickled away with every inhale and exhale. A hand went to pinch the corner of the splitting dress between her thumb and forefinger, tempted to have a peak but ultimately deciding to keep it shut.

 _Not just yet_ , the heat coursing in her inner thighs persuaded her _, finish what you started_.

She grabbed the other side of the dress, holding the two halves together in one hand and aiding the other working the knife the rest of the way down. With a pull and a push, the blade began to cut into the pleated ruffles of her dress. The rips raked over her ears with every bundle of fabric the knife cut through, tickling her spine with tiny sparks that made her pussy wince with enthusiasm. She tried making them louder, jerking the blade through the layers without mercy for its once beautiful, intact form.

A symphony of tears—a crescendo of snapping threads and woven fibers that scratched at Chienne’s clit, itching at her inner walls. The small shift of her hips to allow for that last bit of trail to be cut felt like firework embers burning between her legs. It called for her hand, a soothing touch to cool the scorching heat but her hands were too full. The blade reached the last bit of the skirt left to be cut, reaching the end of its melody with a final cord that panged at the back wall of Chienne’s mind.

She looked at her work, marveling at the slit reaching from the dip above her cleavage to the jagged slices in her pleats between her thighs. She pushed one side open with the back end of the blade, drinking in the blossomed roses still left on her skin. The tip grazed over the petals, tracing along the edges and flowing up along the garden slowly fading away back into its blank slate.

“That was a one of a kind dress, you know,” Elle’s voice pulled Chienne from her mindless daze. “The designer died a long time ago. What are you going to do about replacing it?”

“Shut up,” Chienne growled, pressing the blade’s edge to Elle’s neck and leaning her glare in closer, “What does a headless witch need with a new dress, anyway?”

“Oh… is that what you think is happening?”

The edge pressed in deeper, slicing open a fresh stream of crimson and making Elle grunt at the sudden bite. “This isn’t going to go any other way. First, is your head. Then,” she slipped the knife out of her flesh, pressing the back end of the blade just below her throat, “I’ll slice you open. Here…” The tip trialed down the midline of her body, sinking slightly into the meat of her stomach and stopping just above her navel. “…to here. Before I fade away with you, I’ll see what you’re really made of.”

A soft chuckle brushed past Elle’s lips, smirk dancing by the pyre in her eyes. “Careful now,” she warned her, “You’re starting to sound romantic.”

Chienne gave a soft grumble, her lips twitching into hints of a snarl.

It only made Elle laugh a second time, an enticing breath that pulled Chienne’s lips closer. “It’s okay. You can gut me as much as you want. You can pull out everything inside me. I’ll let you look to your heart’s content, my precious little puppy.”

That wasn’t what she wanted to hear. It wasn’t. She didn’t want her affectionate affirmations, her sickly-sweet promises. Rotting her, those haunting words were rotting her.

_Stop the rot!_

_Stop it!_

Chienne silenced her before she could sink her poison any deeper into her chest, hungrily eating away her words lingering on her breath. “Maybe I’ll gut you first, then,” she growled, biting into her lower lip, “Take my time… get a good long look inside.”

“Yes… look as much as you want,” Elle whispered before her kiss claimed her again.

Chienne buried her hips between her thighs, mixing and melding their heats together and feeling the dampness pooling and seeping through her pants. She rocked into her, pressing and grinding with every buckle that pushed back into her. Gliding fingertips snaked under the remaining half of the garment, the fabric pushed aside while her fingers journeyed along the side of her body. They found the back of her thighs, pulling them up to her waist and encouraging them to wrap around her body.

They lifted the blade from Elle’s body and repositioned by her neck once more. She made a quick slice into her skin, the length following through along the new cut before sliding her lips over the fresh pool of blood. She lapped at it, bit at it to add a boost to its flow and coated its crimson color over her tongue. She sucked and drank every pulse and hitched breath from that one little cut until it ran dry. And, when it could offer her no more, she slid herself lower, cutting in a fresh well and lapping away at the reservoir.

She tasted the groans rumbling across her chest, an intoxicating aroma intensifying and surrounding her—coiling, suffocating. She could do nothing but breathe it in, inhaling it in large gulps with every lick and every kiss. The blade’s tip ran over the curve of her breast next, stopping just before the edge of the areola and watching the red bead drip over the side of the mound.

Chienne let it form its trail but wouldn’t let it go far. Before it could reach the edge, her tongue dragged over the crimson line, licking back up to the cut and down beyond where the blade had touched her. She wrapped her lips around her nipple, sucking in as much flesh as she could fit into her mouth and rolling the flat of her tongue over the sensitive tip. Every swirl shaped its peak, whipping it around like a delicious dessert until even pâtissiers would be jealous of its stiffened form.

Her teeth sank into its erected tip, pulling and yanking and stretching her breast until it snapped back to her chest with a soft gasp. And then her tongue went back again, kissing at the marks left on her skin before sliding down to rest her lips underneath.

Chienne continued her descension, every inch pulling out another cut into Elle’s flesh—another drop for Chienne’s thirst to consume. She began to press the knife in deeper, the witch’s body sealing away her shallow cut much too quickly for her impatient appetite. A cry escaped Elle’s lips, more for her own amusement than for any actual pain. It didn’t matter; she ought to be cascading her in a rainfall of yelps—in a landslide of that delectable voice.

Her tongue dipped into her flesh, licking into her meat and savoring the flavor. Elle’s body tried jerking away, squirming under her lips despite the heated gasps rising from her chest. It seemed like she needed a bit of help staying still and Chienne was more than willing to lend a helping hand.

The hand holding the knife pressed to Elle’s waist, lining the flat of the blade with the witch’s ribs while the other pushed into her stomach, bleeding out her wound and pressing a thumb to its edge. The fluid warmth smeared her digits, creeping under her nails as they curled into her. Tracing licks scaled Chienne’s attention up and down from corner to corner of the pulsing slit.

It almost tasted like it was tempting her, egging her on to fuck this hole instead of the one right below it. Indeed, it had an intriguing flavor, new and fresh with a delightful aftertaste, but Chienne was a creature of habit. She had her favorites. She preferred her favorites. And, as this would be her last meal, she was craving her favorite dish.

She gave one last kiss to the bottom edge of the gash, licking her lips of the remaining nectar clinging to them. Her tongue had its savory course, now it was time for something sweet. She slid the blade along her body with a slow drag, hearing the tip graze along the goosebumps raised along the surface. It joined Chienne between Elle’s legs, joined her in the heat wafting from the damp spot darkening her panties.

Her nose relished in the strong sent a moment longer, ripe with sweat and arousal. Pools gathered around her tongue and filled her mouth with every breath she took. She swallowed it down with an audible gulp and steadied her mind to continue on.

Her hand moved from Elle’s stomach to hook a finger into the fabric. A light brush with her heat made them tremble, anticipation tickling the ends of her nerves. She wanted to move fast, to get this last bit ripped away but she wanted her meal untainted—free from any unexpected flavors. So she moved the knife in carefully, sliding its blade into the gap created by her hooked fingers before pulling the sharp edge away from her body.

The band of fabric released with a sharp snap and the undergarment was rendered completely useless in concealing the witch’s privates.

“My panties too?” Elle’s voice rolled down her body, “You’re _killing_ me, here, puppy.”

There was a light kick in her stomach, one that told her to stab the witch in the thigh for such wordplay. But she settled it with a disapproving raise of her eyebrow, shaking her head with a chastising glare.

Elle giggled, “Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

“Try harder, then,” Chienne growled, placing the knife to the side and freeing up both of her hands to give this woman all of their attention.

They went to spread the woman’s labia, peeling the soft flesh away from her glistening prize. Quivering lips shied away from her gaze, bashful twitches secreting her succulent juices. Such temptatious walls begging to be licked; how could Chienne possibly resist? As she gave her first taste, her mind played with the idea of regret.

Regret for losing this flavor, to never feel this silk running across her tongue and brushing past her lips. To never feel this heat ripping apart her insides. To never know the sensation of that mindless void turning her numb. Could she actually regret losing all of it if this was to be the last time?

“Chienne,” Elle whispered her name, fingers going to caress her dark locks and push them out of her face.

Would she miss those fingers? Would she miss that name floating on her breath? She held down the bubbling lump forming in her throat, swallowing it down with a heavy gulp before burying her nose deep within her folds. It was fine, she told herself. She’d die, too. She’ll die long before she could miss any of it. So she might as well have one last memory of this to take with her into hell.

She pressed an open kiss to Elle’s clit, a gentle suck pulling it into her mouth and releasing with a soft smack of her lips. She gave another and felt the woman’s hips tremble against her fingertips. Her thighs spread with a quick jerk at a third, her entrance fluttering between her thumbs.

Chienne stretched her tongue out, running the tip through the slick glazing her moist, little slit. It grazed over the opening of her pussy, feeling her inner walls try to pull her in but finding the tongue’s reach too shallow to have any purchase. It placed a smirk on her lips and a tingle in her core. Always the greedy one, she reminisced, blowing a hot chuckle over her clit.

A whimper erupted from Elle’s throat and a buck pushed back against Chienne’s advances. Her hands pressed down into her thighs, holding her still so she could enjoy herself without interruption. She slurped away at her flowing, liquid essence, guzzling her down and displaying her own gluttony before the greed consuming Elle’s body. The more eager she got; the fiercer Elle’s bucks became.

Helpless squirms rocked her. Bellowing moans arched her hips. Clinging fingers pushed and pulled against her hair and Chienne decided her grip was much too loose to hold her still. So, she wrapped her arms around her thighs, pulling and pressing her hips down onto her face before lifting her lower body off the ground by an inch.

 _Much better_ , a growl played at the back of her throat.

Her mouth dove back in, tongue dipping into her gasping pussy with each lick. She tasted her slippery walls at the tip of her tongue, seducing her to have it cover its entire surface. Her grip tightened, coiling arms pressing her maw deeper within her folds.

“Yes…” Elle gasped, kicking her heels into Chienne’s back and squeezing her thighs around her head. “Right there… right there… Give it to me! Give it to me, Chienne!”

Predatory eyes glanced up her body, peering over her stomach and peeking past her breast to watch the breathless moans and raspy pants leaving her lips. She tried to keep her eyes open, little slivers of heated glaciers slipping through fluttering eyelashes. Could she even see her past the stars lining her irises? Was she watching her even past her ocean of tears that reflected the moon in its waters?

“Chienne…” she whispered her spell, a hex on her heart.

“Chienne.” A dastardly curse pulling her tongue to work harder to please her—to be good to her.

“Chienne!”

Quickened gasps and buckling hips sent a melody of sensations flooding her head. From the feast leaving her twitching opening to the moans blowing her mind—the scent filling her nose and the electric tingles homing in on the base of her spine—it was enough to make her plans melt away into nothing. There was no tomorrow, not even a next minute or a next _second_. There was just now, the now with Elle’s loosening body and limp limbs finding something—anything—to cling onto.

Aimless fingers ran through her hair, parting the mane to its scalp and rubbing through its voluminous mass. The hold Chienne had on her thighs eased off, letting her hips fall back to the ground and climbing up to lie her hips between Elle’s legs. She eyed those glistening lips, impulse wanting another taste of them. She began to lower herself down to them, feeling the heat of her lingering pants ghost over her lips with a sweet aroma.

They parted to take her, inching closer and savoring the seconds, but she was not destined for satisfaction.

“Time’s up, puppy,” Elle smirked before their lips could make contact.

A cold force tangled itself around Chienne’s body, coiling around her neck and limbs with inky black tendrils that wrapped around her with several layers. There wasn’t enough time to be startled by their cold grips wringing into her flesh, their pull springing her backward and crashing her into the wall. The back of her skull cracked against the stone, sending blotches of black and blurred shapes to dot her vision.

“What…?”

“I said, your time is up, puppy,” Elle repeated, picking up the knife abandoned on the floor and slipping it back into its holster. “You couldn’t kill me this time, either. A real shame, though. I thought you were really going to do it.”

She bent over and picked up the shreds of clothing that added a soft bit of color to the dull grey. She held up its tattered remains with a scowl pressing into her brows. A deep sigh inflated her chest before breathing out the frustration.

“You were quite naughty, little puppy,” she told her, turning her eyes back to her while she hung the dress’s remains over an arm, “I would be remiss to not give you some punishment.”

“Punishment? For what?” Chienne asked, flickering eyes still having a hard time keeping open.

“I was being serious about this dress. It’s a one of a kind, irreplaceable artifact and an absolute favorite of mine. If you were going to slice it open, you should have properly slit my throat along with it. So, now that I have to live without my favorite dress, you have to live with the consequences,” she said with a huff.

Elle walked towards the door with her proud stride despite her lack of dress, parading her bare, repaired back to the door.

“Wait! You’re just going to leave me here?” Chienne shouted as those stamping steps moved away from her.

“Yep.”

“All night?” She tried to squirm against the witch’s grip but just managed to sink herself deeper into their murky shadows.

“And all morning too,” Elle hummed with a cheeky turn of her head.

“What the hell!”

“Next time, you’ll learn to leave the knife play to me. Okay? Goodnight, puppy.”

“You can’t be serious,” Chienne quirked an irritated brow, a trembling smile trying to convince her that this was a joke. But, as the dim lights snapped back into the pitch-black night and her giggles grew more distant, she began facing the reality that she would truly be stuck in the dog house until her mistress saw it fit to let her back in again. She gritted her teeth and knocked the back of her head into the wall, howling into the ceiling, “Fucking witch!”


End file.
